Living my live at the campus
by xX-itisMEy-Xx
Summary: It's in the year 2000. Ciel, Alois and friends are living on the campus of their school Black Nights. For more information please read the prologue... WARNING! contains Shounen-ai Boy x Boy. UPDATE: DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

Living my life at the campus.

Prologue

"No, please." Blood red eyes are looking at me. "Leave me alone !" Those words, that voice. They're so familiar. "Go away !" A pale hand is reaching to me. Those eyes, they keep looking at me. I wanna scream, but I can't. I open my mouth but there is no sound coming. "I beg you, please !" It's that voice again. From who is the voice and those words. I swear I heard them before… "Stop it !" Then something hits me. Those words… that voice…

They're mine…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With a shock I wake up. What was that about ? With still the sleep in my eyes I look around the room. My little campus room. No luxury or fancy clothes. Nothing of that…

Slowly I swing my legs over the edge of my bedside. The cold of the floor hits my bare feet. I walk to the window and slide the curtains aside. The bright moon shines true the glass in my eyes. Such beauty…

I let a soft sigh. Sometimes I wish… I wish I was free from school and campus. But I'm only 16 years old and still have 2 years of school to go. I hate school.. Not because of the people or my lack of friends, but because of the lack of freedom we get in here. Stupid school I mutter.

I close the curtains again and walk to the bathroom. It's a common bathroom. Another fact I hate about this. I open the door and walk in. The bathroom is white like snow. It's not really big but enough to clean yourself and start your day again. When I'm standing in front of the mirror I look at myself.

My blue-black hair sticks to my forehead and I got black bags under my eyes because of the lack of sleep. I open the water tap and let the water flow. With one strike I splash some cold water in my face and look up.

"Why are you up ?" I hear a sleepy voice asking. In the mirror I see Alois standing in the doorway. I grin at him.

"I could ask you the same." He walks towards me and folds his arms around my waist. "You woke me up by turning on the lights in here." He softly places his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry.." I look at his eyes in the mirror. They're a lot like mine except one thing. His eyes are a little brighter. I feel his soft lips on my cheeks. "Well, are you gonna tell me why you're up Ciel ?" He places a kiss on my cheek. "Tell me." I close my eyes. His voice and warmth calm me. Slowly I turn and hold him close to me. I feel his hart against my chest.

A little tear is rolling down my cheeks. I normally never cry in front of someone except him. He knows me better than anyone and he is the only person who could calm and comfort me. With his chest against mine and our heads on each other's shoulder.

"It sounds stupid.." I hear a soft snicker. I slide my hands down till just a little above his ass. He lifts his head up and I do the same.

"Don't tease me."

"I don't.. I heard you snicker." I free myself and walk back to my room. He didn't take me serious, I hate that. With a smack I close the door. I sigh and crawl back in bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was serious.. damnit ! I walk out of the bathroom and click out the light. I walk as soft as possible to Ciel his room. I open the door and sneak into his room. I lift up the sheets and crawl next to him.

"Ciel.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." I warp my arms around him. It stays quite, but I know he's awake.

He turns around in my arms and hides his face against my chest. "Ciel…" there is something serious wrong with him. This isn't like him.

"It was horrible…" His voice is shaky just like his body. I feel his tears on my chest.

"It was dark and the only thing I saw were a pair of blood red eyes…" A nightmare again. This must be like the third time in one week.

"I heard a voice asking to let something or someone alone…" he starts to cry harder. His hands are clinging on my shoulders. "Ciel everything will be okay, I promise." His crying starts to slow down.

I hold him in my arms and hug him tight. He is only sobbing now and we fall together into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>So, the prologue of my first story. I hoped you enjoyed it.<p>

Please tell me if there is something wrong a you have any suggestion on the story. I'm Dutch so don't blame me for any grammar mistakes.

Thnx, please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay.. I have something to say here...

Never mind I have nothing to say. xD sorry

Have fun reading this ^^.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes. What happened ? I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look around. Where is this warmth coming from ? I sit up straight and look next to me. Now I remember… He stayed with me the whole night. He's still asleep so I give him a small kiss on the cheek and mumble a little "Thank you" to him.<p>

Quietly I slip out of the bed so I don't wake him. I walk as quite as possible to the brown chair next to the window. I pick up the clothes from the chair and start to put them on.

A soft moaning comes from the bed as I button my shirt. "Good morning Ciel.." I turn around to face him.

"Good morning"

Slowly he slips out of the now empty bed and walks towards me.

"Slept well Ciel ?"

I grin a little at him and at his sleepy voice. "I take that as a yes.." he says while giving me a little kiss on my lips. He walks out of the room to his own room so he can get changed.

For some reason I blush a little. Which is strange because he kissed me like so many times. I toughed I get used to it…

Well, probably not.

I put on my shoes. I like my shoes they are black with dark blue laces. My school uniform is quite simple. Just a white shirt with a black rose print on the right shoulder. It's the logo of the school.

I pick up my back and stuff the books and etui from my bureau in the black backpack. I'm lucky half of my books are in my locker. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry it the whole day.

I pick up the keys from the table and walk out of my room. The day has only just started and I'm already bored. With a sigh I lock the door. Damn school…

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

I lock my door and walk down the stairs. I wonder if the others are already up.. Most of the time they are but it looks like I'm early today.

When I look up I see Ciel closing his door and with a smile I run towards him.

"Ciel !" I hug my ex tight. I hear a small sigh coming from him and I let go of him.

"Morning Elisabeth…" I look at the blue haired boy. He looks really tired.

"please Ciel.. call me Lizzy." He looks at me with a bored look.

"You look tired Ciel, didn't sleep well ?" a short hn follows and he wants to walk away. I grab his hand. I'm not gonna let him escape. Since we broke up he never talked about himself to me again.

I remember the day we broke up clearly. I still wish it didn't happen because I still love him.

*Flashback*

"There was something you wanted to talk about Ciel ?" I look curious at my fiancée. I hear a small sigh. He's not smiling, not even a little.

With a sad look he looks at me. "Yes, Elisabeth." I have a burning feeling in my chest. A little worried I walk closer to him. He grabs my hands and looks at me.

"Elisabeth I..I'm sorry." A short pause follows.

"We can't be together anymore." My heart is racing and I feel my stomach turn.

"W.. What do you mean Ciel." I want to hold back my tears but I can't they just start flowing. As the tears start to run down my face.

"Why, what did I do wrong ?'' Please smile Ciel. Let this be a game or a joke, I say to myself.

"I fell in love with someone else and I can't stop the feeling." This can't be it. I don't want to lose him, he is everything to me.

I know him from since we were young and now we are 15 and he is almost 16. Why is he doing this ? More tears are coming.

"Who is this person you like ?" He looks away from me.

"Ciel, Tell me !" I shout at him. He looks angry at me.

"That's none of your business." He says angry back. With a shock I pull my hands free from his hold.

Without thinking I hit him on his cheek. I want to yell at him, tell him this is not fair. But that won't help me getting him back. That won't do anything. I turn around and start to run. I run and run till I reach my room and open the door.

*End Flashback*

He looks at me with a dead glare. "Let go." I let go of his hand and stare at the ground.

I look up see him walk away, but he isn't coming very far because Alois runs past me to him and jumps on his back.

At the moment that Ciel gives him a smile I feel something break in me. It hurts to see him smile to the boy he used to hate. I can't place it.

I watch them. Every movement, they're nothing alike. Ciel is more adult because of everything that happened to him and Alois is more childish. I don't really know Alois but I don't like him. Because he took Ciel away from me.

I see how they start to hug each other, how close their faces are, how their lips are meeting. I shouldn't be watching this but I can't help. My body is frozen and is telling me to watch and face the truth. Ciel…

This is the truth, Ciel is in love with Alois and I can't stand it. Even though I don't want to lose Ciel as friend.

They stop kissing and walk away. They know I still here but they ignore me, they just let me stand here alone on the first floor. I look at the ground as a tear rolls down my face.

"Ciel.."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good Moring everyone !" I look around in the cafeteria to find my friends.

In the middle I spot Baldroy and Mey-Rin sitting on a table and discuss something. As I walk towards them look around if I can find Ciel or Alois. Maybe they already done eating.

"No, you should not use fire for repairing your bike !" I sit down at the table and look amused at them. They're always in this kind of discussions.

"So.. What is it this time ?"

"Morning Finnian, Baldroy wants to repair his bike by using fire !'

"It goes way faster than fix the band with normal tools. "

I start to laugh. Looks like he wants to use fire again. In the past he only used it for cooking but nowadays he uses it for a lots of things. Sadly it never works out good for him.

"Well, doesn't Sebastian always say you shouldn't use fire ?" With a sad face he looks down at his plate. I watch how he quietly starts to eat the food on his plate.

I look at Mey-Rin. "So, slept well ?" I ask her with a smile on my face. She looks at me and starts to smile too.

"Yes, very well. What about you ?" I like Mey-Rin, she is a really good friend and she has always something to say. That's a reason why talking to her is nice, because there is never a silence.

"Yes, Me too." As I start to eat my food Ciel and Alois come to sit down at the table.

"Hey everyone." Alois starts with a smile. I look at him and start to realise that I'd never saw him without a smile in the morning. Since He and Ciel are together he had become a good friend.

"Hello everyone…" I look next to me to face the person who just greeted. It's Sebastian and Claude. They're both in their last year now because they're already 19 years old. That makes them 3 years older than me.

Sometimes people think they're related because of the black hair and the fact that they are almost the same heighted.

XxxxxxxxxxX

We finally are all finished with our breakfast and walk to the school together. As we finally are in the classroom our teacher miss Durless walks in. But we always call her Madam red.

"Good Morning class." As we greet back she walks to her bureau.

"Today I have something very important to say." With a frown I look at her. Very important ? What could that be. I watch her sit down at the bureau and grin at us.

"You know what.. I just give you the papers so you can read it yourself !" She turns around to pick some papers and gives them around.

I look at the paper on my desk and start to read.

_Dear student,_

_We've made __some changes at school._

_From now on you are allowed at this school from your 16th instead of your 15th. This means that you go back one year. If you are freshman you will be from the school transferred to the base course. Are you a sophomore then you will become freshman again._

_Other changes are:_

_- The education will take 5 years this will be from your 16th till 21th. There will be no discussion. _

_- You will go to school only during the week. (Monday to Friday) this means is that you're free on Saturday too._

_- The school is closed on Saturday and Sunday. _

_These were the changes._

_Regards,_

_The student council _

I read the letter again. Angry I slam with my fist at the table.

"Is this a joke !"

Madam red looks at me with a grin.

"No Ciel.. Ofcourse not."

"Then why !"

She looks at me, I know the look. It only means one thing, she's not gonna tell me because it's none of my business.

End Chapter 1…

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it ^^.<p>

Please review... I would love to know what you people think of it.

P.s. I have no beta reader, sooo correct me if I made some mistakes... xD


	3. Chapter 2

Finaly a new chapter... sorry it took so long, but I had a lots of tests from school.

* * *

><p>Sebastians POV<p>

I walk out of the classroom with Claude. "What lesson do we have next?" I stare at him with a glare.

"And why do I have to look?" He gives me a bored look. "Tsk, lazy ass" He gives me a stomp on my arm. We stop walking and I hang against a locker.

"Just look already…" he says with an annoyed expression. I sigh and pick the schedule out of my pocket.

"let's see, looks like we have gym right now." I put the schedule back into my pocket. We both hate gym because we always have to do the sports the teachers want and that's bloody annoying. '

"Let's skip it." I look at him a little confused.

"Then where do you want to go?" A creepy slides on his face. He grabs my wrist and starts to run.

"Claude! Where are you taking me?" we turn around a corner and rush in a bathroom

As he slams me in the wall, he locks the main door and starts to look in the cabins searching for other people. Quickly I wipe the dust of my clothes. "What the hell was that for!" I shout at him with an angry face.

He turns around. I feel his hand on my cheek and he looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry Sebastian." I look at him. Why does he always do that. He just hurts me and then he apologies. I can't stand it.

His face comes closer, I close my eyes. I feel his soft lips on mine. There is nothing going on between us, we're just friends. As he breaks the kiss I feel relieved. It's like everything is okay again.

"Shall we go to the cafeteria?" I give him a little smile. "As long as you pay." He pecks me on the cheek. "Ofcourse.." we walk out of the bathroom to the cafeteria.

A lot of people think kissing your best friend like that isn't normal. So we keep it a secret from everyone. It all started a year ago.

I was really upset because my cat called Neko died. I started skipping school and got depressive of my own thoughts. Nobody ever came by except Claude who always tried to comfort me.

It all started with a hug. Every time he hugged I felt save. I felt save in his arms, but it wasn't enough. I kept on skipping school, because I felt awful. It was not my fault Neko died. He was old and it was his time, but I couldn't forget him.

One day Claude came by. He said he wanted to try something new, something different. He said it would maybe make me feel better. I just wanted the awful feeling to leave me. So I accepted.

_*Flashback*_

"You can try it." I look at him. He smiled at me.

"close your eyes." I close my eyes. What is he gonna do? I waited for him to do something. That's when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine.

He is kissing me! My best friend is kissing me! But he was right, I did felt better.

I kissed him back and we started a hot make out battle. His tong pressed against my lips begging for entrance. I parted my lips and he started to explore every inch of my mouth.

When we break a part my lips he smiled at me. "feeling better?" I warp my arms around him. "I take that as a yes." He said hugging me back.

_*End Flashback*_

I smile a little at the memory. Normally I don't smile so much, but Claude is the only one who can make me smile.

* * *

><p>Alois POV<p>

I run out of the school. How could I forget my calculator. I rush into the campus building, the stairs up. Luckily my room is on the first floor.

I open the door from my room. "Shit!" My room is one big mess. I curse myself for not cleaning my room once in a while. I start searching for my calculator till I find a picture. I pick it up and let myself fall on the ground.

"Summer camp" I mutter to myself. A little tear is rolling down my face. On the picture in my hand are me and Ciel on the Beach in Miami. We had so much fun.

That's when it hits me I have to find my calculator. "Shit, calculator." Quickly I put the picture back on my desk. Where is the stupid thing.

"Gotcha!" I yell to nobody. I grab the calculator and make my way back to the school.

* * *

><p>Ciel POV<p>

I look at how Alois runs back into the class. That idiote forgot his calculator. He slams the door shut. He grins around the class and starts walking while swinging his hips like a girl to his seat. He sits down on his seat next to me.

When he turns towards me, there is a certain look on his face. I know he is going to do something I'm not gonna like.

"Missed me, Ciel?" before I can even get the change to answer he places his lips on mine. I gasp.

"Alois Trancy! Kiss your boyfriend in your own time!" The teacher says with an angry face. My face is turning red as Alois licks my lips. He pulls away and turns around.

"But Ofcourse sir, I will" My face feels like it's on fire. Damn you Alois, kissing me in the class like that.

* * *

><p>Baldroy POV<p>

"What do we have now?" I look at Mey-Rin. She smiles at me with sparkles in her eyes.

"We're done with school today." That's when it hits me. We only had four lessons today. How could I forgot that.

"Then, what the bloody hell are we gonna do?" I sigh and walk with her to our lockers. I open my locker and start to get my stuff. With my stuff in my arms I walk out of the school. It's always nice when you walk out of the school and you can feel the sun on your face.

Finnian always loves those days. He always says he wants to go out side and feel the sun or something. As long as he can be outside he is happy. I still wonder if that's the reason why he joined the garden-club.

"Hé Bard!" I turn around to see who is calling my name.

"Hey Finnian." It's like you speak of the devil.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, the sun is shining and we are early free today. I love it." I look at him with a smile. He absolutely loves these days.

As he runs past me he gives me a flower. I look at the flower, it's really beautiful.

I walk to the letterbox to look if there is anything for me. I pick out a letter.

"Dear Bald..." I read the letter. It smells like women's perfume and it's completely pink.

"Now way" I wide my eyes when I'm done reading.

"This can't be possible..."

* * *

><p>I rea loves the<p>

Hmmm... I wonder what's in the letter.

Sorry if the characters were to OOC... I tryed

Okay I know this was a short chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it.

anyway.. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Waaah~ it to me forever to update. I'm so so so sorry. Gomenasai !

Anyway enjoy this chaper..

* * *

><p>Baldroy POV<p>

I run to my room with the letter in my hand. "This is bloody hell great!"

* * *

><p>Ciel POV<p>

Ashamed I walk out of the classroom. I DO love Alois, but he knows I don't want him to kiss me in front of everyone. Especially when we're in class. Dammit… With my fist I slam my locker.

"Hey Ciel, something wrong?" I turn around to face Mey-Rin standing behind me with a curious look on his face. With a deep sigh I explain everything to her. She may be clumsy and stuff but when you need someone to talk to Mey-Rin will be always there.

"Aw, don't worry Ciel. I will talk a little with him if you want to. You're not alone." She point with her finger to her lips and smiles. I give her a small smile back.

"Thank you, that would be really nice." I open my locker and pick my books for the next lesson. I lock my locker again, smile politely at Mey-Rin and walk away.

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin POV<p>

I walk away from the lockers. It's always fun talking to Ciel. I run with my books in front of my chest to my next class. When I run around the corner I spot the a 'watch out floor wet' sign. "Wet?" Before I realise the floor really is wet My feet slips away and I fall down to the floor.

"Mey-Rin!" I look up to see Finnian standing infront of me with a worried face. His hand reaches down to me so I can grab it and get up to my feet again.

"Thank you Finnian." Quick I wipe the dust of my clothes.

"Are you okay?" I smile at him.

"Yes, I am. Yes." When he walks away into the classroom, I pick up my books.

When I walk after him I take a look around for my seat. As fast as I sit down next to Hannah. There are not enough girls and boys to make for every grade a single class so they put second and fourth grade together and first and third grade.

"Hello Hannah." She smiles at me lightly but turns back to her book again before I can start a chat with her. It's not that she hates me but she doesn't really like me either.

Time Skip; End of the day.

* * *

><p>Ciel POV<p>

I closed my book and placed it back on the desk. "Pff, I'm tired." Why do they always give tests when you're not ready for it. "Why is it so hot in here?" I open the window a little so fresh air comes in. When I walk to my bed I try to take of my sweater. When I put it under my pillow I hear my door open.

"Oh Ciel…~" When I hear my name I stop breathing and my heart starts pounding like I just run 20 miles.

"Alois…" I take a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" Oh no, my voice. My voice sounded so weak and shaky.

"I'm here to see you , Ofcourse." He winked with his eyes.

"I'm tired, this is not your room. So please leave." I turn my back on him and walk to the window to close the curtains. Before I could reach out my hands to the curtain, I felt his hands around my waist.

"Ciel, you sound like you don't want to see me." He started to kiss my neck. I can't do anything against it, I just stand there…paralyzed. I want to hit him so he will stop, but my hands won't move. I felt his hand on my cheek and he turned my head. I closed my eyes.

"So you're not gonna fight it tonight." He said when his lips touched mine. Suddenly it felt like I woke up from his trance. I try to push him away.

"Stop it! Alois…!" He is to strong, I can't break free from his grasp.

"It's not funny anymore!" Tears start to flow down from my eyes while he took my hands and pushed them above my head against the wall.

"Look at me, I want you to remember this." He said. I feel his lips everywhere. My strength left me again and in my head was a thick mist. I don't want this, I'm not ready. Then why does it feel so good. "A-alois.. Please, I beg you." The tears still flowing. "A-alois.."

"Oh, shut it Ciel." He smiled at me. He kisses me, touches me. It was getting darker outside. The window still open, I feel the smooth breeze running around our body's.

Suddenly Alois stopped. He pulls of his shirt so his upper body is completely exposed. He grabs my hand and places it on his chest. "Can you feel it Ciel?" His heart was pounding. "I love you Ciel, let me love you." The way he says my name I can't stand it. Why does he say my name like that. "You don't have to love me back, but let me love you."

I feel a shock go through my body. He doesn't understand. I love him, I love him, I love him so much it hurts. "Let me love you…" Those words they keep making circles in my head.

He comes closer. I can feel his breath, smell his perfume. The moon was shining in my room, making his skin looks so perfect. His pale skin in combination with his beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. His blue eyes… they look so warm and gentle. But I would never say any of these things to him. I still got my pride.

"Let me love you Ciel, I love you so much." I close my eyes. I feel his hands slide down from my hands down to my neck. He places a little kiss on my lips. His hands slide even more down to my waist. I lost the control of my body and let my head fall down on his shoulder. "Why are you doing this to me Ciel, you make me feel so special."

I wanna tell him to shut up but there are no words coming from my mouth. He grabs my T-shirt. Slowly he pulls it up. Quick he pulls it over my head and throw it in a corner. The cold night breeze hits my naked chest. A gasp escapes my mouth. He smiles.

He bends down, picks me up and carry's me on his shoulder to my bed. "Put me down, Alois Trancy put me down." There is no strength in my words. His arms are around my legs. I never toughed he would be this strong. "Put me down, now." I try to kick him but I can't move my legs. "ALOIS !"

"As you wish my lady." He throws me on the bed.

"Hé, who are you calling a LADY." I give him an angry look.

"Ooh~ cute." He says as he licks his lips looking amused. I try to get up but he puts his right hand on my chest and pushes me back so I come to lay down again.

"Ciel I love you." Those words, that voice. Not again. He pulls my legs apart with his left hand and places his legs between them. I can't move. His right hand is still on my chest, it burns.

"Stop saying those words…" Tears start to flow again.

"Are you crying again?" he grins at me.

"No, I'm not." I hide my head in my hands. He tries to remove them from my face but fails.

"Can't you just leave."

"NO, you're not gonna hide from me." He says.

There fell an awful silence. I look through the gaps between my eyes. The only thing I see is the white ceiling. His hands moved over my body, making sure to touch all of my upper body. Another gasp escapes from my mouth as his fingers go down in my pants. Slowly he starts to unzip my pants. "What are you.." I can't end my sentence or he jumps up and press his lips on mine. I try to push him away

"Let me love you." With that he pulled of my pants. I felt it slide down my legs and I stopped struggling. He bows slowly over me. "Thank you." His lips start to explore my chest sending little electric shocks into my body. I try hard not to react to his touching and kissing but it's too much.

I love him…

I love his touch…

I love his voice…

My body is yelling, telling him to go on. But my mind tells me I have to make an end to this. I want him and I don't want him. His touches make me feel high, he makes me feel high. I can't take it anymore, my mind is starting to explode.

"A-alois…" Between breathing and gasping I try to make my sentence. "Alois.. " I love his touch. "Alois.. Alois.." His hands are touching every single inch of my exposed body. "Alois.. Touch me lower.."

He stops his movements and looks at me. It looks like I'm high and he knows what my body needs. I want this, I don't want this. He gives me a smirk.

But before he can unzip his pants the door slams open and Sebastian walks in. "Ciel, I'm here to bring back the book I borro… What the…" his eyes are wide open from shock.

"Ahh, Sebastian you're spoiling my fun." Alois says and with that I get pulled back into the reality. Alois gives him an annoyed look.

"Sebastian! This isn't what it looks like.." I try and I push Alois from my bed. Sebastian looks at the ground which causes his hair to fall in front of his eyes. This is his scary look and I hate it.

"Alois Trancy get out this room." He says. He didn't move, but his voice had a certain tone. "neh~ Sebastian, what's with that attitude?" Alois said as he got up.

"TRANCY Out.. now." He repeated. I got up to walk to the corner where my shirt lays. I pick it up and put it on.

This isn't good, I have to avoid a fight. I watch how Alois walks to Sebastian. He didn't move he just stood there. "Sebas-kun, are you a little jealous maybe?" Alois gives him a big grin. He reaches with his hand to Sebastian's cheek but before Alois gets the chance to wipe his bangs away from his eyes Sebastian grabs his hand and slaps him right on the cheek. "Leave.." Sebastian says and I saw a glint from his eyes.

But what I saw was pure hate. Alois looks down. I want to go towards the but I'm nailed to the ground. My heart is pounding in my chest. "Fine.." Alois says with a soft voice. Something in his voice tells me he is a little shocked. He pulls his hand away from Sebastian's so he let's go. He walks to the door and grabs the handle. "A-alois…" this is everything I am able to say. Before he closes the door he gives me his usual smile. "Goodnight Ciel."

Now Alois is gone I feel uneasy with Sebastian. He sighs and takes his hand through his black hair. I looks at him. Something about him tells me he's more relaxed now.

He sits down on my bed and pats with his hand next to him on the bed. "Ciel, come over her." There is a certain ring in his voice. Is he upset? I hesitate for a moment but then I do what he asked me. I allow him to lay his hand on my leg.

Somehow he is like a brother to me, a big brother who wants to protect his little brother from the danger of this cruel world. I don't want to hear his preach. I can't look at him. "Ciel.." the way he calls my name breaks something inside of me. "I want you to be more careful, especially with him." The last word come out with a bitter undertone. I feel tears start to run down my face. "I know you love him but I just don't trust him. I'm sorry." My heart feels like rock. He pulls his hand away from my leg. When he stands up he places a little kiss on my forehead and he walks away to the door. "I hope I can trust you." He walks out, closes the door and my heart is broken.

I curled up to my legs hide my face in them. "What do I do?" With my tiredness taking over me I cry myself to sleep. "Why me?"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Please review :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Ciel's POV

When I got out of my bed this morning I felt like shit. My eyes were red from the crying in my sleep and I had a terrible headache. I dressed myself and when I walked out of my room Alois walked up to me. He said hello, gave me a small kiss and walked away again. "What the …"

So I was totally confused and walked straight into a wall. I never noticed the thing and he has been standing there like forever. Anyway my headache got worse from the smack. When I finally pulled myself together Finnian threw a door in my face. I know it wasn't meant to but still I was really pissed off.

Now I'm walking through the hallway to my locker. I take an aspirin which I got from Sebastian. Lucky at least someone is thinking about me.

I grab my English books out of my locker with a hollow feeling in my stomach. Yesterday Madam Red gave us an extra exercise to make a poem about love and friendship. I'm a guy, how the hell am I supposed to be capable of making a poem about those subjects.

But I gave it a try and wrote one. I kinda did my best to open my heart for it but It annoyed me that every time I toughed about love, Alois came into my mind.

I walked into the class room with an awkward feeling. When Madam Red noticed me she gave me a small smile. "Ciel.. I already hoped that you could start with your poem." She said and winked.

"No, wait I-I don't think I can do.." I tried.

"okay, then it's settled." She just ignored my trying to escape from it. "everyone sit down and listen." It took a little minute for everyone to sit down so I had a change of preparing.

I looked at my classmates and spotted Alois who was playing with his pencil. Madam Red walked to her chair. Why does it feel like I'm gonna die.

"Ciel.. you can begin." I looked at the paper in my shaking hands, took a deep breath and began to talk.

'I love the way you are,'

'I love you but from far.'

'Everytime that you come near,'

'And even if I love you so dear.'

'I take a step away,'

'Because it's hard for me to say,'

'I love you in any way.'

I sighed and looked up. Geez, I did it. I waited for a response but it was dead quiet. Was it not good enough, did I say something wrong.

Suddenly Madam Red started clapping and after a few seconds the whole class started to clap. I was confused.

I look in the class. Then I spot Alois. He is staring at me with big eyes. When I sit down and Finnian is telling is poem I look at Alois.

"Was that about me?" he blushes deep red. Hearing that question I start to blush too. "I-I think so…" My face gets more red. I watch Alois picking up his book. "Thank you." He says to me in a sweet voice. He puts his book in front of my face and gives me a kiss on my lips. "This way nobody can see us." He whispers in the kiss. When he pulls back he starts to clap for Finnian.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's POV<p>

I walk out of the toilet to go back to class. When I turn around the corner I spot Baldroy. "Good morning Baldroy!" He looks at me with a small smile. "Good morning to you too."

"Do you want a cigarette too?" He asks me. I sigh deeply. "I have classes at the moment." He chuckles. "So? Me too, but they are bloody boring." I walk with him outside of the building. He is right classes sure are boring. He hands me a cigarette. Normally I don't smoke but sometimes I just take one when I'm with Baldroy.

"Can I have your lighter?" He hands me the lighter and I light my cigarette. "Tell me Sebastian, what if you would win a lot of money with something. What would you do with it?" I frown at the question.

"Why do you want to know?" He looks at me. I grin at him. At that moment Elisabeth walks by. She smiles at both of us and walks in the building.

"I won a lot of money and I have no idea what to do with it.." With a small grin I take a sip of my cigarette. So that's why..

"I think I would go on a holiday to some kinda sunny island with a lot of friends." He blows out the smoke from his mouth. His face is fully concentrated. I chuckle soft. I take another sip from the cancer-stick and look up to the sky. The sun is shining but dark clouds in the air are telling me that it's going to rain soon.

"Hmm.. I'll think some more about it later." He gives me a small smile. I chuckle again knowing he is thinking about it right now.

I'm about to take another sip but the doors from the school slam open and an angry Claude walks towards us. "And what are you think you're doing!" He shouts at me. "Smoking.." I answer him bluntly. I take a last sip of the cigarette and drop it on the ground. I let go of the smoke in my mouth and look at Claude. His face is almost on fire. "With a face that red you will scare the sun." I joke. That's when I get slapped right in my face. I reach with my hand to my now burning cheek.

"I'm not a child Claude, I can take care of myself!" I snap at him. With an angry face I push him aside and walk into the building. "Dimmit!"

* * *

><p>Claude POV<p>

What takes Sebastian so long. I mean nobody sits on the toilet for 10 minutes. I raise my hand in the air. "Yes Claude, what is it?" The teacher asks me.

"Can I go to the toilet for a minute?" She nods. "Please take a look at Sebastian.. He's taking forever.." I walk out of the classroom to the toilets. When I enter the restroom I notice there isn't one single person. Where is Sebastian? I walk out and take a look around. Then the front door of the school opens and a small women with blond hair walks in. I hear some familiar talking from outside.

"Good morning Elisabeth." I greet the blond girl. She smiles at me and walks away. I walk towards the door and open it a little so I can listen. I hear a soft chuckle. Sebastian! I swing the door open and angry I walk outside.

"And what are you think you're doing!" I shout at him. That's when I spot the cigarette in his hand.

"Smoking.." He says like nothing is wrong. I want to shout at him, tell him he's a total idiot. Why would he smoke, I toughed he quit smoking. I feel my face heat up.

"With a face that red you will scare the sun." He says to me. I feel something snap inside me. As hard as possible I slap him in his face. It has been awhile since I hit him but this felt so right.

"I'm not a child Claude, I can take care of myself!" He snaps at me and with an angry face he pushes me aside and walks into the building. Before the door closes I hear him shout. "Dammit!"

I look at the palm of my hand. It's completely red and it's tingles a little. What have I done? I curse myself and run after Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Waah~! That took me way to long. I'm sorry, got a little to much on my head.<p>

I'm sorry for my english.. I tried my best~!

I'm not sure if I will continue.. but hé I'll continue if you guys want me to. No support will mean discontinue.


End file.
